


did you say...bathtub?

by Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: A concept, America makes a bet with her maids, Bathtubs, F/M, Flirting, Maxon is good at everything, Teasing, With no angst, Wow, and its not the maids, because, fluffy fluff, its her, lol, maxerica just being happy, one of them is wrong, she thinks he can, they dont think Maxon can stay away from her, which irritates America, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless/pseuds/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless
Summary: America makes a bet with her maids that Maxon is able to stay away from her for more than a day. She is mistaken, but doesn't like to lose. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave & America Singer, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	did you say...bathtub?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!  
> This little drabble is well over due and is for @somethingoutofabook! Thank you for your patience! Sorry it took me so long. I hope that you like it.
> 
> I've done my annual reread of the series and have convinced a bunch of others to read it as well so hopefuly there will be more stories to come! Let me know if there is something you'd like to see:)
> 
> Much love!  
> rachel

America paces around her room, biting her nails as she waits for Maxon’s knock. She had dismissed her maids a few minutes ago, telling them that she was going to spend some time in Marlee’s room. With any luck, they would all head to the sewing room to work on her dress for this Friday’s  _ Report _ . They can’t know Maxon is coming tonight– it would simply ruin everything. 

She’s taken out of her thoughts by a soft rap on her door. Before he can knock again, America throws open the door, grabs his wrist and tugs him inside. She quickly checks either side of the hallways for any sign of her maids before closing the door and leaning against it with her palms pressed flat behind her, a shy smile on her face.

Maxon has a smirk settled on his face, his eyes squinting playfully at her. 

She allows her own smile to grow and closes the distance between them, grabbing both his hands in hers. “What took you so long?” Her voice is soft, just above a whisper, and she tugs on his hands playfully to emphasize her words. 

He squeezes her hands lightly and skims his thumb along her skin. “I had to speak with my mother before coming here. But I am fully and truly yours for as long as you’d like, you have me for the rest of the evening.”

America places a finger to his lips and brings her face closer to his. “Shhhh. Don’t talk so loud,” she murmurs.

Maxon’s face screws up in confusion but he listens to her and lowers his voice. “Why are we whispering?” His lips brush against her finger as he speaks. 

Their bodies drift towards one another unconsciously. America’s finger stays planted against his lips. “My maids. They can’t know you’re here.” Her eyes quickly dart over every inch of his face.

The crease between his eyebrows deepens and he gently takes America’s hand away from his mouth, holding it once more. “Darling, they’re nowhere in sight.” He looks around the room after the words leave his mouth, evidently making sure they actually are gone. She can tell how hard he’s trying not to laugh at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“They’re always listening, Maxon.  _ Always _ ,” America huffs in reply, playful pout coming to her lips.

Maxon’s features scrunch up until laughter explodes from him, escaping in choked breathes. America can’t stop her own giggles at the horrendous laugh spilling from him. Her hands fly up to cover his mouth. “What part of quiet don’t you get, Your Highness?” She raises an eyebrow at him, trying to look stern but the brightness in his eyes only makes her grin at him like an idiot.

Maxon moves her hands from his mouth once he’s gotten control of himself. He wraps his arms around America, holding her loosely to himself. His voice returns to a soft timber. “And why is it that your maids can’t know I’m here, Lady America?”

Heat instantly blooms in her cheeks and she avoids his gaze. America’s mind travels back to earlier in the week. 

_ “Come on, Miss. You have to know you’re His Highness’ favorite.” Mary smiles at her, eyes wide with enthusiasm. Lucy and Anne echo words of agreement as they fix the disaster that was made of her hair after a very satisfying night’s rest.  _

_ Despite the unexpected tug in her chest at the comment, shewaves their words away with her hand. “You girls listen to too much gossip. I’m quite ordinary compared to the others.” They have no idea that up until a few weeks ago, Maxon thought her only motivation for being here was for the food. “He spends an awful lot of time with the other girls. I doubt he has a favorite.”  _

_ Anne continues to tug at her hair, shaking her head as she speaks. “We’ve heard from the other maids that he doesn’t visit any of the other contestants in their rooms. You’re the only one he comes to see regularly.” _

_ America turns her head to look at her maids, but Anne huffs at the motion, knocking the pins she was trying to place away, and turns her head forward once again.  _

_ “That just means he takes the others  _ out _ for dates. Wouldn’t that mean he likes them more than me?” She raises an eyebrow. America truly hopes there is some weight to what her maids are saying. After their kiss the other night, she can’t help but wonder about how she fits into the competition. Maxon wanting his first kiss to be with her  _ had _ to mean  _ something,  _ right? _

_ Mary giggles while she flits about the room, tidying up stray details. “I bet you the prince won’t be able to stay away from you for more than a day.” _

_ Lucy nods adamantly at that. “I’m willing to bet anything he can’t.” Anne smiles, nodding her agreement as well.  _

_ America’s eyebrows arch. “Anything, you say?”  _

_ Lucy nods again, a smile taking up her face. _

_ “Well, how about this. If Maxon stays away for more than a day, you all have to spend another evening with me playing cards.” Anne opens her mouth, sure to protest, but America continues. “If you’re right, and he can’t stay away for more than a day, you can design any dress you want me to wear.” America winces. “You can make the dress as extravagant as you’d like, and I’ll wear it without complaint.” _

_ They look positively giddy at the thought, which makes America laugh.  _

_ The three of them share a look. “You’ve got a deal, Lady America.” says Anne. _

  
  


There is no way she can tell Maxon about the bet. The risk would be too much, she doesn’t really want to talk about why the bet had come up in the first place and she also doesn’t really want to talk about what all of it implies. She just wants to enjoy her time with Maxon. She shakes her head, “That’s not important. If you still want to go on a date tonight, it has to be within these walls. We can’t leave.” America makes her point final with a definitive head nod.

Amused, Maxon tells her, “You baffle me, America.”

“Good!” America steps out of his arms and heads towards her closet, only to look over her shoulder and wink. “I like to keep you on your toes.” 

Maxon moves to sit on the edge of her bed, watching her closely. “So if we can’t go to the gardens like we usually do, what do you propose we spend the evening doing?”

“I thought we could exercise our creative muscles today.” She’s speaking into her closet while she rustles around trying to find what she needs. Turning back around, the materials she was searching for, in her hands. America presents the markers and paper in exaggeration, thrusting them before him. “Ta-da! I propose we draw portraits of one another!”

Maxon seems delighted, getting up from her bed to take some of the materials from her arms before they fall. “You’ll have an unfair advantage, my dear. You grew up creating art every day!”

America shoves his arm, almost causing him to spill the markers all over the floor. “Don’t ask what that shove was for, because you already know.” Maxon laughs and makes himself comfortable on the ground, dumping the markers out on the rug.

Taking a spot across from him, America sets the pile of paper down in between them. “My specialty is music! Very different from drawing, Maxon.” Her voice grows soft. “May used to make me draw with her sometimes, and although she told me they were wonderful, her facial expressions told me a different story.”

Maxon looked at America the same way he always did when she spoke about her family, like he was trying to soak in every new piece of information, storing it away for later. Her heart tugged at the thought. 

“Well, I shall have an advantage then.” A glint comes into his eyes. “I bet mine will look better than yours,” he says while uncapping a blue marker, leveling her with a competitive look. 

Mouth falling open she retorts, “A little cocky, are we?”

Maxon nods with a feigned seriousness. “It’s not cockiness if I  _ know  _ I’m going to beat you. It’s just the plain and simple truth, America.” 

“We’ll see about that.” She squints at him, lips puckered in concentration before grabbing her own marker and beginning to draw.

They work in silence, both very determined to out-draw the other. Every once and awhile, Maxon tries to peek at America’s drawing causing her to hide her paper against her chest, sticking her tongue out at him. Although, minutes later, America does the same thing to Maxon who swipes his marker towards her, just barely missing her nose. She retaliates by crumpling up a piece of paper and bouncing it straight off of his forehead. It’s a miracle they finish their artworks with all of their antics and laughs. 

After a half an hour, they agree to put their markers down and reveal the masterpieces. 

“Ready?” Maxon smiles, looking like he’s about to explode if he doesn’t show her soon.

America loves this version of him best, carefree and completely boyish. He suppresses so much of himself for others. “On three?” she smiles back at him.

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three!” They cheer all at once. 

They’re both silent while they take in their faces, crafted by the other. The silence is broken however by Maxon’s laugh. “May was right, you’re terrible at this! That’s atrocious, America.”

Maxon holds up her picture next to his face so she can look at the contrast of the awkward angles and lopsided eyes that outline his portrait to his much more handsome face. She has to admit, she really did not do him justice...in the slightest.

“Yeah well, you cheated. That’s far too lovely of a person to be me.” America grabs his picture, and can’t seem to take her eyes from it. Apparently he’s not only good with a camera but also markers. 

Looking pleased with himself he says, “I just drew what was in front of me.” 

Blushing, America decides to ignore his compliment. “Seriously though, how did you get so good at this?”

“I’m just naturally gifted at everything, I suppose.” He shrugs, looking completely relaxed and smug.

America chucks a marker at him. “Shut up, Maxon. Nobody likes a know-it-all.”

“And no one likes a sore loser.” Maxon crosses his arms in front of his chest, smirking at her. His knowing smirk irritates her to no end.

America’s mouth falls open once again at him. “I can’t believe you’re calling  _ me _ a sore loser!”

Maxon grins, eyes lighting up like they always do when he pokes fun at her. “Well, you are!”

America crosses her arms and glares at him. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am-” Her rebuttal is cut off when Maxon lunges towards her, fingers running across her ribcage, tickling her. “Maxon!”

He continues his playful assault, his arms now wrapped around her so she’s unable to escape the vicious tickle attack. Laughter spills out of the both of them until tears run down their faces. 

America rolls onto her back, arms trying to block his. “Stop! Stop! I’m gonna pee!”

They both take a moment to breathe, only realizing their position once they’ve stopped laughing. Maxon hovers above her, face inches from hers. Their cheeks are both rosy from their hysterics. America’s irritation has completely faded away. His eyes are soft as he looks down at her, faintest smile on his lips. Her gaze darts to his lips and then back to his eyes. Maxon seems to take the hint, closing the distance between them. Her eyes flutter shut, but before their lips can meet, a loud crash comes from outside the door.

America grabs Maxon’s face, moving him out of her way so she can sit up and listen more closely. “Did you hear that?”

Running his hands through his hair, clearly disgruntled at her quick shift. “Hear what?”

“Outside the door, I think I heard a crash.” America’s eyes fixed intently on the door. 

Pouting, Maxon says, “You ruined our moment.”

Voices come from the other side of the door, getting louder as they get closer.

America places a quick kiss to his cheek and gets up quickly, pulling Maxon up with her. “They’re coming, you have to get in the tub!” She’s already headed towards her bathroom, not bothering to wait for his response.

“America, what?!” He stumbles behind her but catches himself before falling.

Shutting the bathroom door, she gestures towards the tub, looking at Maxon like he’s dumb for not following her instructions.

“I’m not getting in the tub. This is ridiculous! Why does it matter if we’re seen together?.”

“Maxon, get in the tub.” His arms are crossed and he looks extremely skeptical. “Please?” America pleads. 

Climbing in first, America settles in and looks up at him expectantly. “You coming or what?”

All the tension drops from Maxon’s body and his head falls back while letting out a loud sigh. “What the heck.” He mumbles under his breath. 

He steps into the tub with one foot, looking tremendously unstable as his arms wave wildy, trying not to lose balance. Successfully, he swings his other leg in and squats into the porcelain tub. America scrunches up as much as she can, trying to make it easier for him. 

His knees are near his face but he’s still taking up a good three-fourths of the tub. “Why are your stupid legs so damn long, move over!” America tries to nudge his legs closer to him to no avail.

“I can’t get any smaller.” 

“Shhhh! Why are you so loud!” America squeezes his knee in admonishment. 

“Sorry.” he whispers, “Why are we even in the tub anyway? If they come in the bathroom, they’ll see us if we’re here or outside of the tub. This is doing nothing to hide us.”

America stops and stares at him. “Oh my  _ gosh _ . Why  _ are  _ we in here! This was so much smarter in my head.”

Throwing his head back, Maxon lets out an asthmatic sounding laugh. 

Just then, Mary opens the bathroom door. Her eyes widen at the sight she’s met with. “Oh!” She seems to remember herself and gives two quick curtsies. “Excuse me. Your Highness, my lady.” Darting from the bathroom, America hears her telling the others what she’s seen. 

America lets out a defeated sigh. 

Popping into the bathroom entrance, Anne is clearly trying to suppress her smirk. “Do you need anything, my lady?”

America doesn’t even bother answering the question, just rolls her head to the side so she can look at Anne. “You’re going to make the dress sparkle, aren’t you?” They share a look and America  _ knows _ the dress is going to be unnecessarily excessive. Her maids will love it, and so will Maxon, probably. America drops her head to her arms and lets out a groan.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Maxon sputters in front of her.

“You’ll have to ask Lady America, Your Highness. Excuse us.” Anne falls into a curtsy before leaving the room once again. 

“This is all your fault,” America groans at Maxon.

“My fault? You’re the one who made me get in the tub and I still have no idea why!”

They both realize how ridiculous the situation is and fall into another fit of laughter. 

America wiggles her way out of the tub, and stands waiting for Maxon to get out as well. His lanky legs are far longer than hers and he flails around a bit before finally getting out. 

“Not a word to anyone about this? Yes?” 

America smiles and grabs his hand. “Of course, Your Highness. We can’t have anyone know how unskilled you are at getting in and out of a tub.” Maxon opens his mouth, but before he has the chance to say anything, America raises up on her tiptoes and presses her palms to his chest, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulls back, hands still securely on his chest, shy smile on her face. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Maxon returns her smile and wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He places a kiss to her nose, before returning his lips to hers for a much longer kiss.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re going to get me into a lot of trouble, Lady America,” he whispers.

“Yeah, but you love it.” She breaks away from his embrace, lacing their hands together and leading him out of the bathroom. “Gardens?” America swings their joined hands slightly as they walk towards the middle of their room.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought:)  
> Come chat with me on tumblr: @ithoughtyoulikedmereckless


End file.
